Doctors and Dragons and Draco Island
by side-fish
Summary: Sequel to Doctors and Dragons previously An Apple a Day . House is sent to Draco Island to investigate a mysterious meteorite crash only to find a disease unrelated to it. Takes place before 'Alone' of House S4 and obviously after HKL since it's a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was supposed to start writing this after I finished the Dragon Ultimatum, but I thought that might still be a long time from now. I changed the title of the first fic from An Apple a Day to Doctors and Dragons.

I do not own ADJL. I do not own House M.D. (but I want to). Any disease that comes out of this fic may not reflect real life situations but I made them as accurate as possible. Praise God for Wikipedia.

What ever happened…

After House and his team diagnosed Jake's condition, the dragon family went back home and their lives went back to normal. Rotwood is still undergoing psychiatric evaluations. Things also went back to normal at Princeton-Plainsborough. Chase and Cameron pursued their relationship briefly before breaking it up in some sort of conflict. Foreman had misdiagnosed a woman and a series of events had led him eventually to resign his post. Eventually, Chase was fired for no reason at all which led Cameron to resign to go after Chase and pursue their relationship. Now, Gregory House, the medical marvel who has solved the most mysterious cases with his team, is now alone and without a team. Things are not as normal as they should and Cuddy is now pressuring him to find a new team.

Introduction

Councilor Kulde opened the door of the gym and entered inside with his fellow Councilor Andam. Inside the gym are dragons with the students training with their masters.

"Everything is going well I see." Andam said.

"Yes. The students are becoming better and better at their training." Kulde said.

Andam switches to a different topic. "Have they found Chang yet?"

"No, the last I saw her was when she attacked us in Hong Kong."

"That was months ago."

"Yes. She's still alive, but with the Dark Dragon gone. I don't think she'll be doing much damage for a long time."

"True, but if she does, we'll be ready."

Outside, Fred Nerk is competing with the other dragons at a flying race which is similar to the test of "Courage in Flight". They had completed their training for the day and testing speed limits was fun exercise for the young ones.

"Too slow mate. You're not gonna beat me if you fly like a whimp." Nerk said.

"I'll show you." The other dragon said with an Irish accent.

They were near the volcano, which was almost the end of the course. The finish line was just at the other side.

"Almost there." Nerk said.

He was getting closer and closer to the finish line with his competitor struggling to overtake him. But his effort was in vain as it already seemed impossible to do so with Nerk so near the finish line. Nerk finished the race with time to spare with his Irish competitor coming in next a few seconds later.

"Oh yeah. I told you I still own this race mate." Nerk said.

"We'll see about that next time lad." The Irish dragon said.

Nerk stopped for a second. Something was missing. "Wait a minute? Where's the Guatemalan dragon?"

The Irish dragon looked behind. "He was just right behind me."

On an island at the course…

"Ola! Guys? I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore." The Guatemalan dragon said. "Guys?"

Soon the Nerk and his friend soon felt a slight vibration on the earth and as they looked up in the sky, they saw a huge meteor falling to the island.

"Get out." Nerk said. They both flew out of harm's way.

The vibration was also felt inside the gym.

"What on earth?" Kulde said.

The meteor was getting closer and closer and soon… disaster struck. The meteor impacted the ground and a large bang could be heard. Tons of earth was displaced by the impact. Nerk could see everything happening. He and his friend had a good view of the blast. The dust eventually settled and they saw this huge crater on the ground. They finally thought it was safe to approach the crash site and they soon landed on the perimeter of the circle. They could see a meteorite releasing hot gasses.

"What is that smell?" The Irish dragon said in disgust.

"I think it's coming from the meteorite." The Australian dragon said.

"Kind'a gives you a weird feeling huh?"

"Yeah."

People from the gym immediately left outside to see what had just happened. Andam and Kulde saw the Australian and the Irish dragon already in the scene.

"Dragon Nerk. What just happened here?" Andam asked.

"There was this huge meteor mate. We saw it coming down here so we had to fly away to safety. We saw everything up there." Nerk said.

"Irish Dragon, Is this true?" Andam asked.

The Irish Dragon was getting somewhat dizzy only hearing part of Andam's question. He could hear Andam ask a somewhat similar question but he could not comprehend it.

"Are you alright?" Andam asked.

The Irish dragon was not able to respond as he fainted down to the ground. Andam came kneeled down to assist him.

"What happened?" Kulde asked.

"He passed out." Andam replied. He then looked to Nerk. "Dragon Nerk. Give me a hand."

Nerk approached them but soon felt his dizziness getting stronger. As he approached, he slowly dropped down his knees and fell to the ground unconscious.

"We have another one." Kulde said. He then faced the crowd of dragons who came with him. "Stay back. It seems that it is still unsafe to enter the are…" Kulde started coughing and soon fell to the ground. "Councilor Andam, Help me." Kulde looked to Andam, but Andam was assisting the Irish dragon and all he could do was look back.

HOUSE M.D.

Hugh Laurie

Lisa Edelstein

Omar Epps

Robert Sean Leonard

Jennifer Morrison

Jesse Spencer

Created by

uhhh... "mildirk"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1.1

It was a sunny morning in New York Mercy, but that yellow bright sun was offset by the inner white lighting of the Hospital. Eric Foreman entered the lobby to see the Dean of Medicine there.

"Doctor Foreman, I would first like to say that we are happy to have you in New York Mercy." The Dean said.

"Likewise." Foreman replied.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm actually looking forward to my job."

Unknown to them, someone familiar was sitting on a bench and watching them converse. It was none other than Gregory House. He kept a low profile and watched them having a friendly conversation. If he had not been persistent, Foreman would have still been in his fellowship. Instead, he is wasting his talent at New York Mercy. House did not want him to go here since it is a lousy place. Then again, he did not want him to leave at all. He then thought of those times with Robert Chase and Allison Cameron. Those two, it was only a matter of time before they were together. Chase had changed dramatically over his three year stay with House. He had become more competent in diagnosing diseases and could even deduce other things such as what happened between Foreman and House. Cameron, she used to find easy relationships. She fell in-love with people who are crippled such as House or dying such as her dead husband. It was one of those reasons she wanted to be a doctor. Over the years, she decided to have a real relationship with Chase. House did not forget that time when he opened the janitor's closet to see them making out. He did not see it coming but he knew it was bound to happen.

"Couldn't let him go huh?" A familiar voice said at his back.

House turned over to see it was his good old Oncologist friend James Wilson. "Me?... Nope not at all." He said standing up.

"What about you? Did you miss me?" House said walking away.

Wilson just followed. "Cuddy is looking all over for you." Wilson said.

"So she misses me. I was gone only for a few hours and the whole hospital misses my charms." House said leaving the lobby.

Foreman finished his conversation with the Dean and looked at the door. He thought he saw someone familiar but it must have been his imagination.

"Now let me show you your new office and team." The Dean said.

Foreman then focused on the Dean. "Uh… yeah. Sure." He said.

Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital – Hospital Clinic

"Doctor Cuddy, the paracetamol you gave me, I don't think it's working." The patient said.

"Well your surgery took place a few days ago, the pain should've subsided." Cuddy said.

Cuddy, the hospital's Dean of Medicine, is doing clinic duty. Something she is not supposed to do because a certain someone is not here.

"No, it still hurts."

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe you new meds." She said as she starts to write. "Hopefully, vicodin should be able to do the trick."

"Will it work?"

"Believe me, I should know. I have a doctor who endorses them." Cuddy said jokingly. She then stood up. "Wait here, I'll get the meds for you."

She immediately went to the counter. "I have a prescription of vicodin for my patient."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have stock anymore." The nurse at the counter said.

"That's impossible, I saw a truckload of meds pass by just this morning." Cuddy said.

"Apparently, someone got ahead of you."

Cuddy instantly figures it out. "No. He wouldn't."

Office of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine

"You know, just accept things as they are. You had your chance, maybe it's time to move forward and get a new team." Wilson said sitting on a comfy couch.

"I think that can wait." House replies.

"Maybe, but seriously, you need a team."

"Why don't you get yourself a team Wilson."

"Don't turn this on me. I'm a specialist." Wilson said. "You know, Cuddy's gonna figure out that you got the entire shipment of vicodin."

House was apparently making a model structure with the vicodin bottles as the building blocks.

"What?" House said apathetically.

"Well someone's gonna figure it out." Wilson continued.

"I think she'll be very fond of my Leaning Tower of Vicodin. Seriously, this should be a landmark. Italy's got its own leaning tower, I don't see any reason why we should have one here."

Soon, Wilson sees Cuddy coming from the halls. "Oh no, here comes trouble."

Cuddy opens the door. "What the hell is that?"

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" House said.

"First, you skip on your clinic duty, then… that. You have a secret stash, a secret secret stash and a secret secret secret stash! Why don't you use them?!" Cuddy continued. "You're lucky I don't fire you."

"O…kay, I think I better go now." Wilson said leaving the room but peeks from the outside to see the storm that is unfolding.

"Well I think it's a masterpiece." House said.

Cuddy then pulls a vicodin bottle at the bottom of the Leaning Tower of Vicodin. Soon, the entire thing falls apart.

"In… my… office." Cuddy said.

As she walks away House replied. "You're not a fan of art, are you?"

Wilson then opened the door. "You're in trouble."

Office of the Dean of Medicine

House enters the office with Cuddy sitting on her desk.

"I'm doubling your clinic duty." Cuddy just said.

"If you want an apology, then I'm sorry." House said but not sincerely.

"Why do I have to put up with this every time? I mean why do I even bother?"

"You could just leave me alone and let me do my thing, but you won't do that because you're a Cuddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on. We could do this forever. Every hospital needs a House and there's always a Cuddy to stop them."

"You know what I think, you have a lot of free time ever since your team left you. House, it's time to get a new team."

"It can wait."

"Get a team or I will double your clinic duty."

"Double it. You're only going to do it anyway."

"I'll make you clean up your precious masterpiece instead of the janitors."

"Begging won't help." House said as he leaves the office.

"And, I will relocate your parking space."

House then stops and faces Cuddy. Gotcha. Cuddy said to herself. House leaves the room with a serious face. Game's over.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1.2

House was now in the halls going to his office. With him is Wilson.

"So, how'd it go?" Wilson asked.

"She said she's going to build me an even bigger and better tower." House replied.

"She threatened your parking space huh?"

"Yeah. Seriously, I don't need a team. I could do it." House stops with Wilson taking the queue. House could see through the glass walls that someone familiar is inside his office.

"House, isn't that your dragon patient?" Wilson asked.

"With his grandpa." House continued. The two inside the room suddenly look at the doctors waiting for him to come in. "Why don't you stay in your office while I take care of this."

With that, Wilson left for his office which was just next to House's. House approached the door opened it.

"Hello Jake." House greeted. He then looked sideways left to right. "Is he back?" House was referring to his alter-ego.

"I'm cool thank you very much." Jake replied. "So, is it always a mess in here?" Jake noticed his fallen Leaning Tower of Vicodin.

"Uh… it's tornado season." House just said.

"Doctor House, we are not here for my grandson." Lao Shi said.

"Then, we're here for you right?" House said.

"No." Lao Shi said.

"We're here because we need your help." Jake said.

"What do you need my help for?" House asked.

"We need you to come with us to Draco Island." Lao Shi said.

"Where's that?" House asked.

"It's an island in the Pacific where all the dragons come together." Jake explains.

"So what happened?" House asked.

"We'll tell you on the way." Lao Shi said.

"Sorry guys, but I have better things to do." House said about to leave.

"You're alone." Lao Shi said.

House stops to his tracks. "I beg your pardon?"

"Where is your team?" Lao Shi asked.

"They're not here anymore…. They left." House replied.

"Then you have nothing better to do. Seeing all this, you'd rather come with us." Lao Shi concluded.

"Look, I can stay here and argue with you all day but I have things to attend to." House left the room.

"That went well." Jake said.

"He'll be back." Lao Shi said.

As House left his office, he saw Cuddy come to his direction. "House!" she said.

"Oh God." He said softly and comes back to his office.

"Okay guys, I'm in but first, we have a situation." House said.

"I'm glad you see it our way." Lao Shi said.

"Yeah yeah, follow me." House said opening the door to the balcony. They immediately exit the office. Cuddy sees from the hallway that the balcony door is open. House and his companions arrived at the balcony of Dr. Wilson's office. Wilson was doing his paper work until he heard a loud knock through his door. It was House, the former patient and his grandfather. Wilson stood up and opened the door from the balcony.

"Wilson, can we hide under your table. Cuddy is looking for me." House said.

"What did you do now?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing, I'm not in the clinic doing my make-up clinic duty." House said.

"You're not afraid of that."

It was too late. Cuddy opened the door to the entrance of Wilson's office. Cuddy could see two familiar patients.

"Dr. Cuddy, nice to see you again." Lao Shi said.

"I remember you." Cuddy replied. She then looked to Jake. "Jake right? So how are feeling now?"

"I'm better now." Jake said.

"Do you know where Doctor House is?" Cuddy asked.

Jake and Lao Shi pointed under Wilson's desk.

"I know you're in there House." Cuddy said.

House stood up. "I said I'll help you and this is how you repay me."

"That's enough House." Cuddy said. "What brings you back?"

"Gramps and I need Doctor House to come with us to help us solve a medical case." Jake said.

"It's in Draco Island. You know, the place where all the dragons of the world come together." House said. Everyone was looking at House.

"It would be nice to see him gone for a while, but he doesn't have a team to enable him to run a differential." Cuddy explained.

"It is okay Dr. Cuddy. We have provided Doctor House with an adequate medical team." Lao Shi explained.

"Okay. Then I guess he can come." Cuddy said.

"And what if I refuse?" House asked.

"If you do this, I'll forgive the extra clinic duties I assigned to you." Cuddy said.

"And…"

Cuddy sighed. "I take back what I said about the parking space."

"And…" House reiterated.

"All that vicodin in your office is yours."

"Good." House then looks to Jake and Lao Shi. "Okay, just let me pack my things and I'm on my way."

House was now entering the subway station in New York with Jake and Lao Shi.

"According to the Dragon Council, a meteor had crash in the island just recently. After the incident, strange illnesses have been witnessed with people passing out almost instantly." Lao Shi explained.

"Bizarre." House commented.

Before them was the security. It was House's turn to check his bags. He was calm but his companions were a bit nervous. They would have gone all this way just to get arrested. Luckily, House's baggage passes and he is allowed to enter the subway. Jake and his grandfather soon followed.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked.

"Do what?" House wondered.

"You have a bag full of drugs and they just let you in." Jake added.

"I had encounters. One really close encounter. Now, I've improved my techniques. Plus, I'm a cripple." House explained.

Lao Shi laughs slightly. House notices this. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You are just… amusing. That's all." Lao Shi said.

"So what happened to your team. Why did they leave?" Jake asked.

House did not reply back. Instead he changed to a relevant topic. "Where is this way to get to Draco Island?"

"It's this way." Jake said.

"My God, is this island a sunken island. Probably the lost world of Atlantis." House commented.

"We're here." Jake said.

House was bit disturbed. "An elevator. You expect us to go to Draco Island through an elevator."

They did not reply. They just nodded. Soon the elevator opens up. A man working as the elevator operator stands by the controls. They all get in the elevator.

"To Draco Island." Lao Shi said to the operator.

"Doctor House, I think you would want to grab hold of the rails. This isn't going to be fun." Jake said.

"Wait." House said. He opens medicine bottle and takes swallows three pills of vicodin. He then grabs to the rails. "Okay, I'm ready." What happens next was quick. They fell so fast but no one was budging. Even House, was not all too shock. Not bad for a first ride but it was all in the drugs. He could not feel the rush as he was high in drugs. The elevator stops and the doors open. House was shocked at the first glimpse of the island.

"Oh… my… God." House said in awe.

"Doctor House, welcome to Draco Island." Lao Shi said.

Commercial break

Season 4 Promo: Good news. House is hiring.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2.1

After House's first impression of the island, Jake and Lao Shi lead him to the crash site where the strange illness began. There were not a lot of people or dragons on the way. Those unaffected by the event were instructed to go their respective tents. Training had been suspended due to the crash.

"Did we mention that you're the first human to ever have walked this island?" Jake said.

"I guess that's another record." House commented.

"True, but that does not mean that you can blurt out that you're a human." Lao Shi said.

"What do you mean?" House asked.

"Well, Gramps did not mention to the Dragon Council that we were bringing a human. So, nobody knows that we're sending a human to investigate." Jake explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean you forced me to go here, but they're not aware of me." House said.

House had a point. If they found out he was a human, who knows what they will do to him. "I apologize. It's just that this sickness has affected a few dozen of those living here. The Council organized a medical team to find out what caused all this but to no success. I was so impressed by how you were able to figure out my grandson's condition that I thought it was a wise decision to bring you here." Lao Shi explained. "Please, you must help us."

House gave an apathetic look. He was not moved by those words but he liked the fact that Lao Shi was risk taker. He looked on the horizon. "You're lucky this case is interesting." House said.

"Thank you Doctor House." Lao Shi said.

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything yet." House replied.

"Oh by the way, nobody knows you're a human, so we thought that your cover would be a dragon in his human form." Jake said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." House said.

They continue walking until they reached the crater. The crater was not really large but the hole was somewhat deep. Fumes could still be seen from the meteorite, which has not been removed yet due to hazard concerns. House then looks around the crash site.

"I think I got this one figured out." House said.

The gym was turned into a make-shift hospital. Silver, a mermaid with a medical degree, was checking on the patients who first fell ill. The Australian Dragon was still in his dragon form resting on a bed.

"How are you feeling?" Silver said.

"I'm better now." Nerk replied. "Where's…" he coughed.

"Your friend? Don't worry, just rest. He's on the other side. Last time I checked, he was feeling a lot better. He should be able to check out in a while." Silver said. She then stood up to attend to the other patients. She is the first member of the medical team brought here to investigate the mysterious crash. The Australian dragon lied down there and faced the side waiting for time to pass by.

Fu Dog, the second member of the medical team, was walking with Councilor Andam discussing with him the progress made so far.

"Common symptoms displayed by the patients are nausea and headaches." Fu Dog said. "I checked some of the patients. There's also significant count with muscle weakness or fatigue with the nausea and the headaches. Agoo-goo-goo." Fu Dog said.

"So do you know what's making them sick?" Andam asked.

"We don't know yet but we've started them with the appropriate medication. They should feel better within the day." Silver said.

"It's just that, this is very strange, the people fainted one by one. They almost looked like dominoes." Andam said.

"I don't know Councilor Andam. I don't think I've seen anything like this yet in my six-hundred year life." Fu Dog said.

"But I have."

Fu Dog and Councilor Andam looked the man who was holding a cane. Along with him was Jake and Lao Shi.

"American Dragon, Lao Shi, what is the meaning of this?" Andam asked.

"I'll tell you what this means. Just last year, a similar event took place in Peru. People suddenly got sick for no reason at all." House said.

"And your point?" Andam asked.

"Mass hysteria. Explains the nausea, headaches and muscle fatigue. The patients were sick because they thought they believed they were sick even if they weren't." House concluded.

"Wait a minute, if it's all in their head, then that means they're not sick." Fu Dog said.

"They'll be fine even without medication. You'll just have to convince them that they're not sick." House said.

"Who are you anyway?" Andam said.

House looked to Lao Shi remembering what they talked about. "Actually, this is one the doctors who would be assisting. Councilor Andam, this is Dragon House." Lao Shi introduced.

"Are you sure it isn't Doctor House?"

They all look at the direction of where the voice originated. It was Silver. "Went to Hopkins then to the University of Michigan. One of the best human doctors who could solve even the most unusual medical mysteries."

"Lao Shi, you brought a human to the Draco Island! You know the implications of this." Andam said.

"I will explain later Councilor, but I believe that Doctor House can be of great help to us." Lao Shi said.

Andam took a deep breath. "Fine." He continued. "But make sure he doesn't do anything funny." He then looked to House. "And Doctor House." House looked to Councilor Andam. "I should make it clear that no one must know your identity. And now that you have solved this case, you can leave soon." He then left with Lao Shi to assist the Councilor Kulde who was one of the patients.

"But I just got here." House said.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Jake then left to visit his old rival friend Nerk.

House did not mind Jake leaving. His eyes were only focused on Silver's.

"Do I know you?" House asked.

"The name is Silver. Ring any bells?" Silver said.

"Nope." House said.

"I attended one of your conferences back in Hopkins."

Suddenly, it came back to him. "Oh yeah. I think I remember now." House said. "The last time I saw you, you had legs." He said noticing that his lower extremity was a fin.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were walking on two legs." Silver said noticing his cane.

It was a nice comeback. House was silent and somewhat impressed by the mermaid. "I'll see you around I guess." Silver said. She then left to assist the other patients. Only Fu Dog was the only member of the medical team that stayed.

"What about me? Do you still remember me?" Fu Dog asked.

House then looked down at the dog. "Uh… yeah. The talking dog. The name is Dog right?"

"Close enough."

Lao Shi and Councilor Andam finally reached Councilor Kulde's bed. Kulde woke up and saw his good old friend Lao Shi.

"So how are you feeling?" Lao Shi asked the Councilor.

"Lao Shi, so nice of you to come. I'm feeling better now by the way. How about the others?" Councilor Kulde asked.

"The others will be fine. Turns out that they weren't sick after all." Andam said.

"But what happened back then?" Kulde asked.

"One of the doctors diagnosed it as mass hysteria. It was only a thing of the mind that made people think they were sick." Lao Shi said.

"So, if they're not sick, then I'm not sick." Kulde concluded.

"Exactly." Andam said.

Councilor Kulde smiled a bit and tried to laugh weakly. It was quite a scare but he had a good laugh. Suddenly, Councilor Kulde coughed violently.

"Do you feel okay?" Lao Shi said. He rubbed his back to make him feel better, but something did not feel right.

"You're hot." Lao Shi said.

Councilor Kulde now felt a little delirious. "Someone get a doctor." He said weakly before passing out and falling on the bed. Councilor Andam went immediately to call a doctor while Lao Shi stayed to assist Councilor Kulde. Councilor Andam came back with House, Silver and Fu Dog wondering what the fuss was about.

"What happened?" House asked.

"He has a fever." Lao Shi asked.

"Get some ice." House said. Andam and Lao Shi scrambled to get some ice. It was ironic that an ice dragon was warming up. The team then hurriedly assisted the patient.

The medical team was puzzled. "I thought mass hysteria don't cause fevers." Fu Dog stated.

"They don't." Silver said. She then looked to House. "Looks like you're gonna stay here longer than intended."

House looked at the unconscious patient with a serious face. "Great."

A/N: If you watch House, I think you would have instantly guessed it was mass hysteria, but you know I'm not just going to end it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2.2

_House was now getting out of the Lucas Wing in Princeton Plainsborough_

_"I want to know all the possible infections that can cause fever…"_

_House was interrupted. "All infections cause fever." Cameron replied._

_"I wasn't done." House continued. "fever, coughing..." House could not continue as those were the only symptoms that presented themselves so far. "Did I mention that the fever was really violent?"_

_"We're not idiots." Chase replied._

_"Well, it has been almost four years." House replied._

_"That doesn't really narrow the list down." Foreman said._

_"Well that's why I have you guys to test for all the bacterial cultures." House said._

_"It's a good thing the place was quarantined. Everyone in the island could've been endangered." Foreman added._

_They finally reached the main lobby of the hospital._

_"Or maybe they already are." House said._

_"It could be pneumonia. Streptococcus pneumoniae, or any other organism. It fits." Chase said._

_"It's too fast. Just go do that testing I asked you to do." House said._

_They all left hurriedly. House went the opposite direction and headed for the clinic, but just as he was about to enter, something disturbs him._

_"Results show that the patient is not positive for any bacterial cultures that cause pneumonia…" Chase said._

_"…nor any other respiratory tract illnesses." Foreman added._

_House was surprised if not puzzled. "How did you get the results so fast?"_

_"House… House…" House thought it was Cameron calling him. He then turns to face her._

"Wake up House!" Silver yelled. House suddenly wakes up in a room somewhere near the gym. He looked to see Silver and Fu Dog staring at him.

"What happened?" House asked.

"You were sleeping." Fu Dog said.

"More like hallucinating." Silver said and shows the prescription bottle, with the description vicodin, was empty.

"What were you expecting?" House asked.

"Can we please just get on with Councilor Kulde's condition? Agoo… Agoo… goo. You get what I mean." Fu Dog asked.

House looks to Silver. "Yeah, he does that." Silver said.

House stood up and started to search for something. The other doctors were puzzled as to what he was looking for. House then decided to tell them. "You have some kind of white board here… and a whiteboard marker?"

"We have a blackboard and a chalk." Fu Dog said.

House sighed. "Close enough."

He gets the chalk and starts writing. "So what causes fev…" House halted as someone appears to be singing. The voice was getting closer and closer.

"Cha la la la la la la…"

House looked to Silver who is a woman. "It's not me."

The door opens to their room. "Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the way here."

"Who is this?" House asked.

"Don't you know her? She's the tooth fairy." Fu Dog said.

House decided to skip the formalities. "Okay. The more, the merrier. Now can we get on with this? Seriously."

"It could be an allergy. Maybe it's acting to him a long time and it's only reached what it is now." Fu Dog said.

"Okay. Ask the patient if he has any allergies we need to know about." House said. Fu Dog then leaves. House now looks at the tooth fairy.

"It could be lupus. I mean even if it's not presenting itself yet…" Tooth Fairy said.

House, whose head was facing down, looked directly to the fairy's eyes.

"Was it something I said?" Tooth Fairy said.

"My experience tells me it's never lupus. Trust me." House said.

"Could be an immunity problem? Perhaps he lacks some antibodies that fight of bacteria." Tooth Fairy added.

"It's possible."

Silver then made a suggestion. "What about pneumonia? It's possible…"

House cut Silver. "It's not pneumonia. The tests conclude…"

"What test?" Silver asked.

House then remembered. "Oh yeah, right. Fine. Go check for any bacterial infection. Gram-positive and gram-negative. But don't say I didn't warn you it's not pneumonia. Tooth Fairy can go test his blood."

"What are you gonna do?" Silver asked.

"What I normally do… nothing." House replied.

The two then left House.

Back at the gym, Jake had finally found where Fred Nerk was resting. Nerk had been lying on the temporary bed for more than two hours now when he heard someone come near him.

"Hey Nerk, you okay?" Jake greeted.

"Jakeroo, I didn't know you were coming. Anyway, I'm fine." Nerk said.

"That's good."

"This place is boring. I need to get out of here."

"How about when you get out of here, let's race the entire course. You and me, one on one."

"It's a race then." With that, Jake left and looked for his grandfather.

Councilor Kulde was transferred to a private room. The doctors did not want the others to get infected. Tooth Fairy got a syringe and took a blood sample from him. Tooth Fairy and Silver then left to analyze the blood. Fu Dog now interrogated Councilor Kulde for patient history.

"No history of allergy." Kulde replied.

"You smoke?" Fu Dog asked.

"Fu Dog, don't you know me?"

"I know. I was just being sure."

"No I don't smoke."

"Any particular food that you don't eat?"

"None that I know of."

"Any particular medication that you take?"

"A few days ago, I started taking vitamins. The doctor in my country said I had lost weight significantly."

"Okay. I guess we're done."

Fu Dog was about to leave when Councilor Kulde called him back. "Fu Dog?"

"What is it Councilor?" Fu Dog asked.

"I think my chest hurts."

Councilor Andam was about to enter in the Councilor Kulde's room, the room where Councilor Kulde stays (which is different from the private room of where he is now). He opened the door to see the inside was a mess. He looked further to see someone was inside.

"What are you doing in Councilor Kulde's room?" Andam said.

"Relax. What I'm doing is medically relevant." House said. He was now checking the drawers. It contained a bunch of records.

"Didn't know he was such a Beatles fan." House said looking at one of the Beatles' album. "Help. Hmmm… this is good."

He then finds a record player and the music starts playing.

"Is this really medically relevant?" Andam asked.

"If I hadn't searched out the place, I would not have known he was having difficulty breathing." He then shows Andam an inhaler. "It's possible that the patient has asthma." Soon, Silver came to this room.

"I've been looking all over for you." Silver said.

"So what have you got for me?" House asked.

"He doesn't have pneumonia." Silver said.

"Told you so."

"He also does not lack antibodies and does not have any history of allergies."

"This means that this is a hundred percent infection. Start him on penicillin."

Tooth Fairy then comes into the room. "Guys, come quickly. Councilor Kulde is choking."

In the patient's room, Fu Dog is trying to assist Councilor Kulde in trying to breathe. "Where's that medical team?" Fu Dog yelled. Soon, Silver, House and the Tooth Fairy come in. They immediately performed a procedure that pierces the patient's trachea. Soon, the patient resumed normal breathing.

"House." Silver said.

"What?" House asked.

"I think he now has pneumonia." Silver said.

Commercial

"You're fired." "You're fired." "You're fired." "I thought I fired you." "No you didn't" "Yes he did, you're number six." "No I'm not, I'm number nine." "I approve of your shamelessness."

House is hiring. Who will become the next apprentice?


	6. Chapter 6

Part 3.1

The doctors are now back at their table thinking of an explanation that could solve the case. The Tooth Fairy has started the penicillin treatment for Councilor Kulde. House now adds the new symptoms.

"Councilor Kulde's medical records have now been requested. The records will come in about an hour from now." Silver said.

"What causes fever, cough, chest pains and choking?" House stated as he emphasizes the choking with two underline strokes with his chalk.

"It's pneumonia. It fits." Fu Dog said.

"Not really." House said.

"What more explanation do you need?" Silver asked.

House then underlines twice the symptom coughing. "If that was pneumonia, he would be coughing phlegm or blood. It also doesn't cause choking. This guy had an asthma attack."

"Councilor Kulde said he has no history of allergies." Fu Dog said.

"Everybody lies." House said.

"What about the fever?" Silver said.

"Some allergies tend to cause fevers." House said.

"You're also suggesting that penicillin treatment won't work because allergies don't respond to antibiotics." Silver stated.

"Does it matter? We'll know in a few moments if it's pneumonia." Fu Dog said. Soon the Tooth Fairy comes in.

"So what do you have for us?" House asked.

"Patient is reacting positively to the treatment." Tooth Fairy said.

"Excellent." House said in a somewhat defeated tone. He then moves closer to the exit door.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked.

"Oh you know… around." House replied and then makes his exit.

Inside one of the restrooms in the gym, House sits down leaning on the wall. Beside his head was a door to the closed-door toilets. With the prescription bottle in his grip, he was high, but this time he was higher than he usually is. On the floor lay two more bottles. With a distorted vision, he could see in front of him a distorted figure. It looked familiar. He was finally able to recognize the figure in front of him. It was Chase looking down on him.

"You were wrong." House said.

"Everybody lies. It is your motto isn't it?" Chase said.

House was silent for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's not because you fired me." Chase said. "I'm here because the situation presents itself this way."

"No." House continued. "You're here because you're a hallucination. You're not there but you are because my thought process needs you to solve this case."

Chase then squats to House's level. "If you know the answer to your question, then why ask them? Pretty much, your visual representation of me is pretty much a logical representation of myself with an understanding at your own level since, of course, your imagination is created by your mind."

House gives a small laugh. "I'm talking to myself."

"You're always wrong before you get it right." Chase said.

Silver then enters the room to see that House is leaning on the wall. "Oh God." Silver said as she kneels down to approach the doctor. "Are you alright?"

House saw Chase suddenly disappear. Replacing him was a women-like figure with a tail fin at her lower extremities. He knew it was Silver and he could hear her asking if he was alright. "I'm fine." House said softly.

"Who were you talking to?" Silver asked.

House looked down. "No one." House replied.

"You got me worried. Three bottles, aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"Taking my meds helps me see clearer." House said. "You have a thing for me don't you?"

Silver smiled realizing that he was okay. "Of course not."

"Come on. You've had a thing for me since we met at the conference, you gave me credentials upon introduction in this island, you keep arguing me on ideas and you know what they say, you need to fight to have a better relationship. You also came here to see if I was okay."

Silver thought he was really high. She then stood up. "I didn't go back for you." She continued. "You're in the ladies room."

House gave a grin to his face. "You know I'm currently looking for applicants to be part of my fellowship."

Silver smiles and exits the room, leaving House alone again.

In Councilor Kulde's room, the Tooth Fairy and Fu Dog are monitoring Councilor Kulde's condition for further improvements. Councilor Kulde was now asleep with a magical machine that somewhat the counterpart of the respirator connected to his chest.

"You know, I was thinking. Do you think this disease could be more?" Fu Dog said.

"What do you mean?" Tooth Fairy said.

"You know, some kind of magical disease."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's possible that Councilor Kulde is experiencing the Dragon Fever."

"Doesn't explain the choking and the chest pains. Most Dragon Fever patients also experience a severe headache which didn't present itself in Councilor Kulde. The other dragons should also be sick right now since it's highly infectious. Technically, it's a dead end."

Silver then came into the room. "How is he?" She asked.

"He stopped coughing." Fu Dog said.

"Then the treatment is working." Silver stated.

"You know, it would be nice if the Dragon Council upgraded their medical equipment." Tooth Fairy said.

"She's got a point; heart monitor is not even digital." Silver said.

"Maybe I should make a recommendation of that to the Dragon Council through Lao Shi." Fu Dog said. "By the way, you found him?" Fu Dog said referring to House.

"Yeah. Found him hallucinating in the ladies room." Silver said.

"He's a junkie. What can you do?" Tooth Fairy said.

Silver instantly changes topic. "He asked me to join him in his fellowship."

Fu Dog and Tooth Fairy gave her strange looks. "That's interesting." Fu Dog said.

"You should take it, dear." Tooth Fairy said.

"He said I have a thing for him." Silver said.

"Do you?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"I don't know?" Silver said.

"How did you guys meet in the conference anyway?" Fu Dog asked.

"Oh, you know. He was doing a conference and then we met. I told him I was a big fan of his work. We made exchanges. That's it." Silver asked with a nervous tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us the whole story?" Fu Dog said.

"We're supposed to be checking on the patient." Silver said.

Silver then got a thermometer. As she was about to put the thermometer on the patient, she felt something odd where the treatment should have worked. "Wait a minute. Something's wrong here."

House had come back at the discussion room. He was feeling a lot better after being in the ladies room for a few hours. He was sitting on a chair facing the blackboard with the symptoms written on the board. He was thinking. Maybe it's not pneumonia. If it were a sinking ship, it would not be the one that could plug all the holes. Something was still missing. He just does not know what it is. The medical team then comes in to see that House sitting on the chair.

"How was the treatment?" House said.

"It worked at first." Silver said.

"Treatment subsided the violent cough, but the fever is still there." Fu Dog said.

"Told you it wasn't pneumonia." House said to Silver in victory.

"But it's a fact that he had it and we cured it." Silver said.

"It isn't the main reason for the patient's condition." House said.

"Then what is it?" Tooth Fairy said.

House's small victory seemed overshadowed by the question. "I don't know?"

A/N: Dragon Fever hmmm... I hope Monkeysrcomintogetu doesn't mind if I borrow the idea : ) Afterall, it is mentioned in his fic that he does own the disease.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 3.2

Councilor Andam comes in the discussion room hoping that they might have figured out what was going on.

"Councilor, nice of you to join us." House said.

"Just wondered if you guys were getting any closer to solving this case." Andam said.

House was not able to answer him. He could not. There was still a lot of unanswered questions. "So the pneumonia is cured but the fever is still there. Any ideas on what this is?" House asked.

The medical team was silent. It seemed that no one really knew what was happening.

"Come on guys. There's a good chance this guy will die." House explained.

"If the bacteria infecting him are gram-negative, he is going to die anyway." Fu Dog said.

"Don't you have any better ideas other than infection?" House said.

"Infection fits perfectly here." Fu Dog said.

"We need to get a better view." Silver suggested.

"Or cut him open." Tooth Fairy added.

"Fine. Get him an MRI so that we could get a better view. Oh wait, I almost forgot, you guys don't even have equipment. And even if you do, it's outdated." House said sitting down.

The room fell silent for a brief moment. Everyone was frustrated. They could do their job better if they had the necessary equipment. The equipment seemed to be outdated to the Seventies era.

"I guess that's our fault. We mostly rely on the magical community for medical assistance." Andam said. He then left for the exit.

As soon as he did, one of them broke the silence. "There is still a way to get a view on the inside." Tooth Fairy said.

"We're all ears." House said.

"I have imaging equipment at my warehouse back in the mainland. We could bring it here." Tooth Fairy explained.

"You're serious right? By the time we do that, it may be too late." House said.

"Don't forget. I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"She does have a point." Fu Dog said.

"Wait a minute. If you could wish it here, why didn't you do it hours or days ago?" Silver asked.

"It doesn't work that way. I need a lot of power just to make one wish." Tooth Fairy said.

"And where do you get this power?" House asked.

"A dragon tooth." Tooth Fairy said.

In the racing course for the test of courage in flight, Jake, Nerk and the Irish dragon were competing. Nerk was just discharged out of the gym and thought he needed some air after being in that place for so long. He then went to the race course remembering what Jake had asked of him. They were more than half-way across the finish line. Jake was barely ahead of Nerk as he is slowly speeding up behind him. The Irish dragon seemed to a little bit behind as he never seemed to overtake them. Clearly, it was only between Jake and Nerk.

"I thought I you owned this course Nerk. Doesn't seem like your giving everything you got." Jake said.

"Not so fast, Jakeroo. I'm gonna go right past you any second." Nerk said. A few moments later, Nerk was now in the lead as they approach the finish line.

"Hope you like the view there, Jakeroo." Nerk said.

Jake could not just let him win this time. He had been practicing for this day and he could not let it all go in vain. He needed to win to show Nerk what the Amdrag is all about. Nerk was almost meters from the finish line. Suddenly, a fast swoosh passed by him. It was Jake and it seemed that the course was now his. He finally crossed the finish line and set foot on land beating Nerk with a second or maybe less. The Irish dragon came three seconds after. It was a close race and everyone did their best.

"So how did I do Nerk?" Jake said in victory.

"Not bad." Nerk replied back. "You've gotten a lot stronger since our last race. You've been waiting for this day haven't you?"

"You can say that. The Amdrag now owns this race." Jake said.

After that, there were clapping sounds. Fu Dog was clapping at Jake. "Congratulations kid. It took you two years but you finally passed the test of Courage in Flight. Agoo goo goo."

"Very funny Fu. Why'd you come here?" Jake asked.

"I need you to come here for a while." Fu Dog said.

Jake then followed his animal guardian.

"How about a rematch?" Nerk said.

"Some other time yo. Amdrag's gotta savor the moment."

Jake was now following Fu Dog, but he was getting farther away. "Yo Fu, where are we headed?"

"Almost there." Fu Dog said.

With that, Jake just followed. They went deeper and deeper into the woods. Without Jake noticing, he realized that Fu Dog suddenly disappeared.

"Fu, where are you?" Jake asked still in his dragon form as he sensed some sort of danger.

Almost immediately, a needle-like object was pierced to his skull. Jake could not react as it all happened so fast. Jake could see that a syringe was injected to his brain and fluid was entering his head. He was instantly immobilized, but before he passed out, he saw a familiar figure holding the syringe and pushing the fluid inside. It was House.

A few hours had passed by and Jake had woken up. He was still in his dragon form as he was lying down on some sort of make-shift bed. He soon realized that he was in the gym. "Ow my aching head." Jake said trying to feel his head. He then realized that a cloth was wrapped around his head from the jaw up. He tried to open his mouth and tried to feel his mouth until he realized that one of his tooth was removed.

"Aw man." Jake said.

Commerial

Season 4 Promo:

"Welcome all, to tribal council."

House is hiring. Who will become the ultimate survivor?


	8. Chapter 8

Part 4.1

The tooth fairy was waiting outside the entrance of the gym. It had been six hours since the doctors' last meeting. The Tooth Fairy was making the necessary preparations by removing the human tooth in place of the dragon one. Finally, after waiting in the entrance door, House and Fu Dog finally meet up with the Tooth Fairy.

"We got it." House said.

"Thank goodness. I was worried you guys were hurt." Tooth Fairy said.

"Nah, Jake wouldn't hurt me." Fu Dog said.

"And me. I'm a cripple." House said showing a glass vial with a tooth inside.

"I hope so. How'd you do it?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"Large doses of a sedative drug injected directly to the brain leading to an instant KO." House explained.

"Where's Silver?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"She's with Jake." House said.

They finally searched for a room that would fit perfectly for the imaging machine. It took another hour of searching but they finally found it. It was wide unused room. It was virtually empty and somewhat dark making this the potential place to put the imaging machine. Tooth Fairy was now preparing for the preparing for the task. She places the dragon tooth to her wand until it is snuggly fit. Finally, she flicked her wand. At first, nothing happened but soon, the entire room was rocked. A bright flash popped in the middle of the room. When the energy dissipated, the dragon tooth on the Tooth Fairy's wand broke and a large machine took its place. It was the imaging equipment the Tooth Fairy was talking about.

"What is this exactly?" House said looking at the machine.

"It's a modified MRI specifically designed for and by magical creatures." Tooth Fairy said.

"I remember this." Fu Dog said.

"What exactly was modified in this machine?" House said.

"What makes it different from a normal MRI is the source of the magnetic field. Normal MRIs use giant magnets that create a strong magnetic field." Fu Dog explained.

"And this modified one?" House asked.

"Uses dense radioactive pixie dusts that rotate in the manner of a cylindrical shell creating a magnetic field sufficient enough for testing. Despite the radiation, the walls protect the patient from it." Tooth Fairy explained.

"Pixie dusts have radiation." House said somewhat in disbelief.

"On small amounts, it relatively harmless. Besides, do you ever wonder why pixie dusts glow in the dark?" Fu Dog said.

"Seriously?" House said.

It took them a few more hours to setup the computers which were placed outside of the room due to magnetic field concerns. Councilor Kulde was now brought to the room for imaging. He was carefully placed inside of the machine. They left Councilor Kulde in the room as the doctors watch out from the outside. With that, the MRI could now commence. The machine was now scanning the tip of his head. Fu Dog, the Tooth Fairy and House were monitoring the scans.

"Pixies. Hmmm… I should recommend that back at my hospital." House said.

"Hey, didn't you promise to keep secret the existence of magical creatures?" Fu Dog said.

"Uh… I almost forgot." House said.

"His head looks okay. Going to chest now." Tooth Fairy said.

"I heard you had a job opening back at your hospital." Fu Dog said.

"Who told you?" House asked.

"Well just because we're in the magical world, news still spreads quickly in the medical world." Tooth Fairy said.

"Doctor House, if you could take your time to give me an interview for a slot at your diagnostic team." Fu Dog said.

"That would be interesting. A talking dog as part of my team. Then again, it would sound stupid if the patients heard that a dog diagnosed their conditions." House said.

"But I can be a good dog… I mean doctor." Fu Dog said.

House shook his head. He then faces the Tooth Fairy. "You don't seem to be eager about the job openings at my team."

"I have a global logistics company that go in the teeth exchange business. I get the teeth of people in exchange of a monetary value, I practice dentistry for a living. I don't think I have time for that." Tooth Fairy said.

As she monitors the screen, House sees something unusual. "Wait a minute." Tooth Fairy paused the screen. "What's that?" House asked.

All of a sudden, the patient was suddenly coughing but this time blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Stop the scan." House said while Fu Dog checks on Councilor Kulde.

Back at their discussion room, House, the Tooth Fairy and Fu Dog look at the images from the computer screen and pauses at the unusual frame.

"He has lung cancer." Tooth Fairy said.

"Yeah, it explains a lot of things." House agreed.

"I don't know. Picture looks all fussy." Fu Dog said.

"There's an abnormally large mass at his trachea. Explains the why he choked. Cancer fits perfectly." House said.

"We should do an x-ray." Fu Dog said.

"I don't have an x-ray in my inventory." Tooth Fairy said. She then looks to House. "What about you?"

"I don't think you want to borrow from our hospital. My uh… mom would get really mad at me." House said referring to Dr. Cuddy.

"It's conclusive." Tooth Fairy said.

"We need to be sure." Fu Dog said. They now look to House as if waiting for him to make a suggestion on what to do.

"We need an oncologist." House said.

Nerk was finally about to enter his quarters to take a rest. Jake had failed to show up since he left and decided to rest as he thought he would not show up for the rest of the day. Suddenly, Nerk saw Fu Dog sitting on a chair inside the room.

"Hey. You're Jake's animal guardian right?" Nerk said.

"Uh… Yeah that's me." Fu Dog said.

"Where is Jake? I haven't seen him all day." Nerk said.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Nerk looked behind him to see House, who showed himself after hiding behind the door, face him while locking the door.

"Who are you?" Nerk said.

Suddenly, a cloud of dust was sprayed to Nerk's head making him dizzy until he passed out hitting the floor. This time, it was Fu Dog doing the procedure. House then opens the closet door and gets the wheelchair they hid earlier.

"I would've preferred my method." House said.

"Oh please, this one works just as well. And it's safe too." Fu Dog said.

"My method is more fun."

"I think you should consider my application after all I've done today."

"A little help over here." House said as he is about to place Nerk on the wheelchair.

Nerk suddenly wakes up only to realize he was back, resting at the gym.

"No. Not again." Nerk said. He then realized that he had a cloth wrapped around tightly from the jaw up. He realized that they got his tooth.

"They got you too huh."

Nerk turned to his right to see that it was Jake.

"Jakeroo, why are you still in your dragon form?" Nerk asked.

"High dosage of ketamine to the brain caused some of his neuron functions to temporarily be disabled."

They both look to the side to see Silver. "I can't feel my legs." Jake had a worried expression on his face over his condition.

"Don't worry. House wouldn't try to hurt you for fun… exactly. The side-effects are only temporary especially to dragons. However, I'd ask you to stay in your dragon form for half a day and you'll be up and running." Silver said.

"What about me Doctor?" Nerk asked.

"You can leave, but I rather let you stay here to keep Jake in company." Silver said.

"Aw man." Jake and Nerk simultaneously replied.

Back at the discussion room, Tooth Fairy readied her wand.

"Well, here goes." She said as she waved her wand.

Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital – Office of the Department of Oncology

Wilson had finished his clinic duty for the day as he enters his office.

"Glad that's over." Wilson said going to his desk.

He sat and put his head on the desk. "No more patients, No more clinic duty, No more House. I think I'll take this nice opportunity to just rest."

Suddenly, he poofed and disappeared from His office.

Wilson is then transferred to the discussion room where House, Tooth Fairy and Fu Dog wait.

"Hey Wilson, we need your advice on this image." House said.

Wilson is suddenly shocked to see he is no longer at the comfort of his office. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"I asked Tooth Fairy to wish you over here." House explained.

"Hi, I'm the Tooth Fairy." She said.

Wilson did not reply. He just gave a confused smile.

Commercial

Nothing political. COD4 has been released for a while now. Just thought of sharing this though. This was about a year ago and can be found in youtube.

Vladimir Putin's Game review of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.

"I have reviewed the video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. First... good news, very realistic graphics and weapons. Now... bad news, very impossible story with stolen Russian nukes that I find disgusting like Polish vodka. For this, must give 2.0 review of the possible 10. However, multiplayer is different story. Very fun. Gamer tag is ShootinPutin187. I create special class of sniper with own perks called Russian bear. I'm silent but deadly, like a Boris Yeltsin fart. Give 10.0 rating for multiplayer."

Other reviews

2. Ahmadinejad's Review

3. Castro's Review

4. Qaddafi's Review

5. Kim Jong Il's Review

A/N: Next Update will be the last update. I hope you're all enjoying.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 5.1

Wilson examined the scans to confirm if the patient has cancer.

"Well?" House asked.

"It's definitely cancer and it looks like it's about to close on the trachea." Wilson said. "He could die any second if the growth blocks the passage." He added.

The team looks at each other. "So who's going to tell the patient?" House asked.

The entire team, including Silver, and Wilson enter Councilor Kulde's room to see that Councilor Andam and Lao Shi was also in the room.

"Oh great, so you brought another one." Andam said talking to House about the addition of Wilson.

"You know, they just wished me here. I have nothing to do with this." Wilson said trying to defend himself.

"And what did you do to my grandson?" Lao Shi demanded.

"He'll be alright." House said. "And we need him. He's an oncologist."

"An oncologist? Don't they study cancer?" Lao Shi asked.

The team and Wilson were speechless.

"I have cancer?" Kulde said.

Again, there was another moment of silence.

"Yes." Wilson said. "We can get you chemotherapy but it might come back."

"Actually, we have other magical remedies that could help cure cancer." Silver said.

"You can cure cancer? We gotta have one of those." Wilson said.

"It only works with magical creatures." Silver added.

"Wait, what about my fever?" Councilor Kulde asked.

"We don't know." Fu Dog said.

"The modified MRI was interrupted when…" House stopped. Everyone wondered why he stopped and they looked at him. Wilson looked at him with the I know that look kind of look.

Secretly, Wilson whispers to himself. "And here we… go!"

"Give me a magnet." House said.

"We don't have magnets in this room." Tooth Fairy said.

"Batteries?" House asked.

"I do." Fu Dog said removing his portable CD player.

House got the CD player and removed the batteries. He then got a wire and an iron rod and wrapped the wire around in coils. He then connected it to the battery terminals.

"What are you doing?" Andam asked.

"Okay. So it's cancer right? But what do you think triggered the pneumonia?" House asked.

"Cancer." Silver said. "What other reasons could there be?"

"Actually, when the cancer nearly blocked the lungs, it revived the bacteria in the lungs but why were they in greater number in the first place?" House asked.

"I think you're about to show us." Wilson said.

House placed the magnet near the Councilor Kulde's chest. He starts to feel pain. House places the magnet farther and Councilor Kulde stopped. House put the magnet near his chest again, with the same effect.

"Magnets are cool." House said.

"What did you do?" Kulde asked.

"What about I'll tell you what you did. You came to the meteorite crash with dust still filled in the air. Of course, apparently some meteorites are completely made up of iron like this magnet. When you came to the crash site, you inhaled great amounts of dust containing iron. Great doses of iron isn't really good since bacteria love this stuff. The bacterial growth rate accelerates triggering your pneumonia. So all we have to do is remove your cancer, clean your lungs of iron and administer erythromycin, and you'll be good as new." House explained. "Now, if you excuse me, I got to g..."

"You're always wrong before you're right."

Before he continued, he saw someone familiar. It was Cameron, Chase and Foreman staring from the outside.

"House." Wilson said getting his attention. "You were saying?"

House then looks outside to see that his former team disappeared. "Nothing. My vicodin is overdue." He then leaves with Wilson following.

Fu Dog then looked at the task ahead needed to cure the patient. "That's a lot to work on."

House was now in the discussion room with Wilson. He was getting ready to unpack and leave when Silver comes in the room.

"Wilson, I need you to leave for a while." House said. With that, Wilson left the room.

"How is he?" House said referring to the patient.

"He's doing better now. He'll be discharged three days from now." Silver said.

"So do you still need me here?" House said.

"We can handle it ourselves. Thanks for your help." Silver said.

"Don't mention it. It's what I do." House said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Have you thought about my offer?" House asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry... I can't." Silver said.

"It's okay." House said. "I guess I'll remember you as the girl in the conference who became a woman."

"And I'll remember you as the guest speaker in that conference." Silver said as she got nearer to House. "Guest of honor."

Silver put her lips near House's. They kissed each other briefly, but it was still a kiss to remember. Silver gently let her lips off. "You were waiting for that, weren't you?" Silver said.

"I did miss it?" House said.

Silver then stood up. "Thank you, Doctor House. I hope we meet again."

"I guess I'll see you around." House said.

Silver then left the room. House then got his things and left the office. Wilson was waiting outside.

"What was that?" Wilson asked.

"What?" House said.

"You're into each other aren't you?" Wilson said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean you don't know? I saw the entire thing."

House stopped. "It wasn't me." He said and simply continued towalk.

"Right House." Wilson said.

House and Wilson both exit the main door of the gym. House was about to go outside when to arms punched both his eyes. House fell to the ground and looked to who punched him. He saw that Jake and Nerk had punched him. Wilson looked down and could see two black rings from House's eyes.

"We're even." Jake and Nerk said offering House a hand. House just took his hand to get himself up.

Wilson and House, along with Jake and Lao Shi, were now in the subway. House decided to wear shades to cover the bruised eyes.

"I'll never go on that elevator ride again." Wilson said almost vomiting.

"It helps when you're high." House said.

As the doctors are talking, Lao Shi and Jake see two familiar women. It was Kara and Sara.

"Kara, Sara, what brings you here?" Lao Shi asked.

"We just had lunch. We're now going to Magus Bazaar." Kara said.

"Who are you?" House asked.

"They're the oracle twins. They can see through the future." Jake said.

"Really?" Wilson said.

"Oh and which reminds me, you're going to say something very special to a very special person." Kara said.

"Was that… a prediction?" House asked.

"It is. Consider this a gift. Oh and by the way, Congratulations, you're going to die... again." Sara said and they both left leaving Jake and Lao Shi puzzled with House and Wilson startled since they both knew about House's previous near death experiences.

The group was now out of the station. They immediately call a taxi.

"No wonder you never left when we met back in the office." House said.

"What do you mean?" Lao Shi asked.

"You already knew I was going to help you." House said.

The taxi was now in front of them as Wilson opened the door.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Princeton Plainsborough." Wilson said.

House and Wilson now get in, leaving Jake and Lao Shi on the busy streets of New York.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

After House and Wilson returned, everything went back to normal… well not everything. After House came back to his office, he was back to being alone. He then opened up his bag to repair the leaning tower of vicodin. He continued to finish it but he was not able to as he realized he was missing a bottle. He then goes through his things to look for it or another bottle. He opened his drawer and notices the picture of him with his former team, Wilson, Cuddy and the dragons.

After three days, Councilor Kulde was back to normal and the gym in Draco Island was eventually opened to all the dragons after being a temporary clinic. After House's unjustifiable actions over the procedure performed by House on Jake's tooth removal, they decided to erect a tall statue of him as one of "The Thirteen". He was the thirteenth and they destroyed the statue which previously took that title. It was built so that the dragons would be reminded to train harder and stay healthy if they did not want to see this doctor again. Despite this, House was not banned from entering the island.

Silver had reached Mermaid City. When she came home, she unpacked her things. Suddenly, an object falls off from her bag. Silver grabs the object and smiles as she realized it was a vicodin bottle. Fu Dog went back to the Canal Street Electronic Store performing his duties as the good old animal guardian of Jake. Fu Dog was telling a joke. It was not that funny as Jake gave this awkward smile showing that he had a missing tooth. And Tooth Fairy… as she reached her factory, she put an envelope on her table and removed its contents. It was Jake's shattered tooth which was finally glued all together along with Nerk's tooth. She places the teeth in separate jars and labeled them according to their name and title. She opens a secret compartment room showing a huge collection of dragon teeth. She places Jake's tooth beside Haley's tooth. She then looked for a good place to put Nerk's tooth.

It was night time. House was alone in the MRI room trying to open the MRI wanting to see what is inside. Suddenly, someone comes in the room.

"What are you looking for?"

House looked and realized it was Cuddy. Cuddy was puzzled as to where he got his bruised eyes. "You know what, I don't even want to know." Cuddy said leaving the MRI room.

House was finally done looking through and only saw a solenoidal magnet in the MRI. "Darn it… no pixie dusts."

THE END

And now, a treat. Not really part of the story but it is still worth looking into.

Three episodes of House later…

House woke up from a coma lying in the bed of the patient's room after sticking the knife on his hand to an electrical outlet.

"You're an idiot. You nearly killed yourself." Wilson said.

"That was the whole idea." House said softly.

"You wanted to kill yourself."

"I wanted to nearly kill myself… to see better."

"No he doesn't have cancer. We think it might be Eosinophilic pneumonia." Wilson said referring to the patient they were diagnosing. "Maybe you didn't wanna die but you didn't care if you lived."

"You insisted that I needed to see for myself." House continued. "Was he discharged?"

"No. He's dying." Wilson said. "You already had two near death experiences."

"Not that guy. The guy in the car accident… the knife… I need to talk to him." House said.

"He… died almost an hour ago." Wilson said.

House looked to Wilson a bit surprised by the news.

"Apparently, it's bad to electrocute yourself within days of suffering massive internal injuries." Wilson explained. "Why did you need to talk to him?" Wilson then thought something must have happened. "Did you see something?"

"Eosinophilic pneumonia."

"House what did you see?"

"Nothing. Who's idea was that?"

"Brennan... Nothing you wanna talk about or nothing…"

"Which one's Brennan? Is he the ridiculously old guy."

"House, you gotta talk about this."

"If it's aggressive enough…" House said lifting his burnt hand. "… might've gotten past the steroids. Start him on cyclophosphomide."

"I already did. Just looking at you hurts." Wilson then holds a chart. "I'm going to order up some extra pain meds."

House was still looking at Wilson. "I love you."

"…you're going to say something very special to a very special person…"

Sara, Part 5.1

A/N: I hope you were really satisfied after seeing this fanfic. After doing this, I thought that this was probably an hour if it was done on tv... well, according to me. I feel that Dragon Ultimatum is going to be a super long movie if it was done movie style. So, an ending is almost coming soon.


End file.
